Twins and Doubts
by ImInNeedOfHelpXD
Summary: Rated ‘T’ for future events. Ella and Bella move to Forks, WA from London, England. They aren’t your average family though... and one family seems to find out and secrets get reavealed and frienships get broken.*Pls Read*


**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. It is a bit different, but I love different lol. I was kinda nervous for posting this, but please like itttttt! XD**

 **A/N: By different, I mean that I wanted to have a change of roles with two characters, but one is just made up by me. I want Bella to have a sister named Ella, who Edward will fall in love with, blah blah blah. All the other names and couples like EXR, CXE, AXJ, And now EXE(Ella and Edward) if you no like, I won't publish any chapters. Also, there is a main detail, Ella and a Bella are vampires as well, the Cullens' are as well. Extra details are mentioned throughout the story. Also, I some quirks vampires have like not blushing, I. HATE. IT. XD**

 **Chapter 1: First Time For Everything... I guess.**

 **Song: Secrets- OneRepublic**

 **EllaPOV**

I sighed as I stared out my bedroom window. I watched the rain drops fall down the window. It was six thirty in the morning, and Bella and I would be going to a high school. Forks High School. We were _juniors_ I guess. Being a vampire and not aging absolutely kills me. We just repeat high school over and over again. Though, I remember the day I was changed as clear as glass. I was laying on a sidewalk, bleeding awfully hard. There was one detail I was missing: I didn't know who changed me. He ran after I had woken up. Anyway, I was bleeding awfully and my sister was standing next to me. "Change her, change her!" She was screaming to the man. He changed me and ran away. I was left with my sister, Bella, and my parents, who had just died only two weeks ago.I sighed. Paparazzi was heavy as always. Being an efficient model, then dropping out on it suddenly to move here. I had on black leggings with a white top. Bella and I drove my Corvette and got out as quick as possible. Bella and I had two powers, most only have one. I could read peoples' thoughts, and I could stop time. But, if I stop time, vampires don't freeze, only humans do. Then, of course, I had the speed and pure beauty. Bella could read minds and could inflict illusions on anyone she wanted. And speed and beauty. God, I should've known that I wouldn't make it to the parking lot. We drove past everyone else. Bella and I stepped out, and pushed past the crazy people who were practically _drooling_. There was one set of people that stood out to me. Two females and three males. One guy had curly brown hair, and looked like he was a champion boxer or wrestler. The one next to him, the blonde girl, she looked very pretty. She had long-ish blonde hair. The other girl had a pixie-looking haircut. She was pretty short as well. The guy with her had dusty brown-blonde hair and looked in pain. Then, the last guy. He had copper colour hair and looked absolutely beautiful. My first three classes were pretty easy. I knew everything I needed to know. It was just History, Spanish, and Math. How I hated the effects of being a vampire. I sat at a table with Bella near the back, because of the crazy fan people. The family I noticed earlier was sitting kinda away from us. Though, the copper haired guy kept flashing me looks. Not mean ones, just... looks. I saw his cheek lift a little, as if smiling. "Ella, cut the crap. I know you want to know their names." She teased me softly. I nodded. "Will you tell me?" I peeped. "Sure. The blonde girl is Rosalie. She is married to Emmett, who is the curly black haired guy. The other blonde male, that is Jasper. He is married to the short girl, Alice. She is _really_ weird. The copper haired guy is Edward. A very hard to please sorta person as well." She told me. "Thanks." I replied as we stood up to go to class. "Cya at the car later, sis." She told me and walked off to her next class. I nodded a goodbye and walked off to Biology. I could remember everything I needed to know. I had been in Biology for _forever_ from what it feels like. I sat down and watched the copper hair boy, Edward, sit next to me. I felt him stare at me for 50% of class, and he was only half-paying attention. I smiled a little. The teacher got some phone call and left us alone, as he excused himself. "I'm Edward Cullen." He said to me. The name sounded familiar to me, I just couldn't put a finger on where. "I'm Ella Swan." I replied. "Nice to meet you, _Ella_." He said as he stood up. "Likewise." I replied as I went to my last classes. I didn't have any other classes with his family other than Spanish, which I had with his brother Emmett, and History with his sister Alice. I passed through them easily and waited for Bella at the car. I felt Edward and his family staring at me. I sighed, as I watched Bella walk up. "Hey." She said. "Hey, Bells." I replied as we sat in the car. We drove home in about ten minutes tops. The next few days passed by in a breeze. Bella and I were sitting on my bed humming. "Ella please tell me!" She said unhappily. "Tell you what?" I hissed. "Edward. I want to know!" She snapped. "Fine. What I say never leaves this room, you hear me?" I retorted. She nodded. "I may _or_ may **not** have feelings for him." I confessed silently to Bella in my head. She nodded. I heard a knock on the downstairs door. Good god, it feels like it takes forever running down the two flights of stairs at a normal speed. At vampire speed it was easy. I unlocked the door, only to see Edward, Jasper, and his father, Carlisle. I raised an eyebrow. "Hello?" I asked. _What are they doing here? Bella, I know you are listening and I want some goddamn answers right now._ I screamed in my head. "Ella, we need to ask you something, will you promise to answer honestly?" Edward asked uncertainly. "I depends what the question is..." I replied. He sighed. "Fairs, fair I guess. My family and I think you and Bella..."

 **A/N: Ahahahaha! Am I evil or what? Sorry about the cliff hanger and that it is short. Please review if you liked it so I can make some more. Love you all!**


End file.
